haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Drama CD
The Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Drama CD (僕は友達が少ないドラマCD, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Durama CD) is a drama CD that was released alongside limited versions of Light Novel Volume 6. The drama CD's total length is 48 minutes and 25 seconds, and the script was done by Yomi Hirasaka. Summary ''Drama CD: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: The Forbidden Game'' The story begins with Kodaka narrating on when did that horrible incident take place and he doesn't even want to remember that now. However, he decided to look back so that he will never ever make this same mistake again. Part 1 One day after school, Kodaka was killing time in the clubroom as usual along with the members. This time, there isn't an awkward atmosphere that usually plagues the room. The mood was laid back and this is a very common scene for the club. Sena as usual, would be playing her galge and making comments to the girl in the game that makes her look pitiful. Rika then entered the club and gave a serious look to everyone and asks the members if they would like to help her. Kodaka, Yozora and Sena then instantly rejected the offer as Rika became surprised at their speed of rejection. Yukimura then said that if Kodaka refused, then she will too. Rika then said that she haven't even say out the specifics yet as Yozora said that it is probably some cosplay, BL (slang for yaoi/Boy's Love) or something like that. Rika then said that it is not and that she was rather serious this time. Kodaka wondered what it is as Sena said that it sounds suspicious as Yozora said that she might as well hear it to kill time. Rika thanked Yozora and asked everyone if they want to be a voice actor for a game. Rika said that the company she is helping is working on a new RPG game as Sena said that it is true for Rika to do game development. Kodaka then thinks that he often tends to forget that Rika has a genius level intellect due to her antics. Kodaka then thinks that Rika's skills range from drug testing to mechanical engineering to programming and thus, is indeed a genius and now that she is also helping out in developing games, she is indeed well respected in society and is quite amazing. Rika then tells Kodaka not to praise her that much as Kodaka later realized that he said his thoughts out loud. Kodaka then asked Rika about the specifics as Rika says that it is just a basic fantasy RPG game but the characters in the game happen to look like the members of the Neighbor's Club. Kodaka was then about to ask why would they look like the characters but realized that there are members with different colored hair. Rika then said that after telling everyone about the members, the company insisted to ask them to be the voice actors of the game. Sena then said that she doesn't really mind voice acting then since to her, the people will worship her voice. And Sena fantasized about being friends with popular voice actresses. When Rika asked Yozora, Yozora seems hesitant as Kodaka tells Rika that even if they resemble the characters, he is rather skeptical that high schoolers with no experience can pull it off. Rika said that using newcomers will bring a refreshing angle that other games won't have, and also they will be much cheaper compared to real voice actors. Kodaka then said that Rika said something underhanded as Rika said that the company was actually rather tight in financial terms and there had been employees resigning and delays in production along with the recession. Kodaka said that those are rather serious problems. Kodaka then asked Yozora to help out. Yozora then agreed saying that it may as well be good for making real friends next time. Yozora then asked if she helped out, strangers would be able to hear her voice as Rika said that indeed, a handful of people will be exposed to Yozora's voice. Yozora then begins to mutter at high speeds saying how she'll get written in news articles and how forums and message boards will talk about her. Kodaka asked if something happened to Yozora before as Yozora mumbled that she heard this on the radio when she was a child before saying that nothing happened. "Hmmm.... so in other words, you're a scardy cat." When Sena said this, Yozora's regained her composure and asked Sena what did she just say. Sena then boasted that a genius like her who can do anything perfectly have nothing to worry about but for an amateur like Yozora would be more or less challenging and mocks Yozora, saying that she doesn't blame her for being scared. Yozora then insults to Sena saying that unlike her, Sena is an idiotic daredevil with a third-rate mental capacity incapable of thinking about any consequences while Yozora herself would proceed with caution. This enraged Sena as Rika said that Yozora's worries are indeed legitimate, and everything should turn out fine. Rika then said that Yozora is a rather good actress but begin to go over the topic as Kodaka hits Rika, telling her to calm down. Rika then apologized and said that "**********" and "*********" came to her mind as Kodaka tells her not to use specific titles. Yozora then said that she does have some confidence in acting and say that she might as well try it out. When asked to Yukimura, "he" said that "he" would help out too if Kodaka wishes and thus, the members of the Neighbors' Club have decided to help out in voice acting the game Rika worked for. Part 2 The following Sunday, the members of the Neighbors' Club went early to the recording studio for voice acting. This time, Yozora, Sena, Rika and Yukimura in addition to Kobato and Maria also went along. According to Kodaka, both wanted to be voice actresses too. When Kobato begin to speak about the situation in her "Leysis" mode, Kodaka comments that since Kobato is always acting, she must be good as Kobato embarrassingly said that it is not acting but her normal way of talking as Kodaka sighed and agrees wearily. Kodaka then asked if Maria can pull it off as Maria said that, "'' Yes! Despite my appearance, I'm actually a longtime actor." "''Oh ! That's a surprise !" "'' Ahaha! At one of the schools I used to go, I was once told that "It's creepy how you always have a fake, shallow smile" by one of my classmates !" Kodaka then regretted scratching on Maria's dark past. When they entered the studio, everyone was rather amazed to see one for real. Sena asked Rika that it is awfully large for a recording studio since it is usually done in pieces. Rika then said that her friend owns the place and she asked a big favor to lend the place for free. Yozora then said that Rika has a lot of connections and detects a hint of underhandedness. Rika then said that it was merely a give-and-take agreement as Sena asked where are the employees. Rika said that they are doing some illustrations so she was granted full authority to handle the voice acting. Yozora was skeptical as Rika said that she did her research and that there's no point in worrying and passed the scripts to the members. Sena then said that the company must really be in trouble if the scripts are being given now as Rika said that it happens often. Yozora then said that the script was rather thin as Rika said that it was partially voiced, meaning that not all the lines are voiced. Rika explained that like most cellphone games (with limited resources), the characters only speak during certain event scenes. Sena then mentioned that one of her eroges is similar and she initially thought that it was bugged. Rika then said that the battles are fully voiced meaning that special moves, cheers, screams and even incantations will be required and tell them to shout as loud as possible. Yozora then said that to scream out things like these for their age seems to be rather childish as Sena said that Yozora is grinning and that Yozora actually wanted to do that. Yozora tells Sena to shut up and hits her, claiming that it is her special "Meat Murder Technique" that damages Sena physically and mentally. Kodaka wondered how did Yozora get out her flyswatter and checked the script. Kodaka then tells Rika that his role is not in there as Rika said that it's because he doesn't have one since only the females are being voiced. Kodaka asked why does he need to come for then as Rika said that she wanted Kodaka to be his assistant. Kodaka agreed but he secretly wanted to yell out a special move too. Yozora then asked that her character is wrong as Kodaka said that she is a swordswoman named Claire. Claire is a beautiful, black-haired warrior who elegantly wields the katana, Koenma in battle and her personality is cool and collected and she doesn't really open up to anyone. Rika then said there is nothing wrong. Yozora said that the problem is how the character is dressed. Yozora sad that the clothing is extremely illicit since the character was wearing an "acceptable" cloth over her private parts and is basically stark naked. Rika says that light clothing allows for easy mobility as Yozora said that it cannot even be called that. Yozora says that she will be killed almost immediately due to the clothing as Rika says that the magical stones around the character will form an invisible barrier to provide steady defense and can even arrange themselves so that the character won't be affected by heat and cold. Yozora clicked her tongue and says that no wonder Claire is basically in her undergarments as Rika said that in games, those are legitimate pieces of armor... probably as Yozora said that no matter how she looks at them, they are basically undergarments and that the woman doesn't feel any shame as a person. "''They are not panties so it's fine." Yozora was taken aback by this declaration as Sena said that it doesn't really matter since Yozora is not the one wearing it. Sena then begins to imagine Yozora cosplaying as Claire and made a slight creepy laugh but quickly returned to normal. Sena's character is Estelle, a spellcaster and although her clothes are revealing, it's not that bad as compared to Yozora. Estelle is from a rich family with golden hair and an attitude to match as Kodaka says that the character is definitely Sena. Sena then asked what is it as Kodaka says that it is nothing. Yukimura then tells Kodaka that she is a maid as Kodaka was surprised. (Yukimaru was a maid called Mary who serves Estelle). Mary uses guns and knives and her face is always devoid of emotion so no one cannot know what is she thinking. Yukimaru says that although Mary is the polar opposite of her, she will try her best as Kodaka says that Mary suits her very well. Yukimura said that she only thinks about Kodaka as Kodaka tells her to act as if she was always thinking of her master. Kobato then said that why would she, the dark lord of the exalted night to be acting as her sworn enemy, an angel. (Kobato's Character is Fia, an angel with amnesia who wields white magic) Kodaka then tells Kobato that it won't hurt for her to play a cute character as Kobato relaxed back to her true self and agreed saying that she might as well do that if her "other half" (Kodaka) agrees to do it. Kobato then begins saying out a line. "Are you alright, Onii-chan? Pain, Pain, Fly away ~~!" "Yes ! Kobato-chan, you're like a real angel! So dangerously good! It is as if my pain is truly flying away! *deep panting* Kobato-chan, will you fly away with Onee-chan ?! How about we fly away to a beautiful place ?!" "NO !" Yozora then angrily hits Sena again, telling her to stop her antics as Sena tearfully asked why did Yozora do that and tells her to die twenty thousand times. But soon says that it is fine since her pain is flying away right now. Sena then tells Kobato to repeat chanting the lines as Kobato rejected Sena but Sena doesn't stop and tells Kobato to "heal" her. Kobato sounded very bitter and then flipped a page and says that Sena will be purged by her with the light of judgment. Sena then said that she was truly healed even though Kobato was clearly trying to attack Sena. Kobato begins to cry to Kodaka as Yozora says that someone should just kill Sena. Maria then asked why is she the Tentacle Demon Lord. Kodaka said that it is the only character without an illustration and that it is a being that lies waiting in the depths of the dungeon to prey for adventurers. Rika said that none of the characters fit for Maria so she just randomized her role. Maria said that she doesn't want to be in a weird character as Rika tells Maria that her role is very crucial and tells Maria to imagine herself as one of the characters from "Capture Squid Woman". Maria then lights up and said that Squid Woman is very cute and can stretch her tentacles, and she loves her. Rika agrees as Maria happily declares to Kodaka that she will be the demon lord and she clings onto Kodaka. Kobato then begins to get angry at Maria for clinging onto Kodaka as Rika prepares the recording. Part 3 As per Rika's orders, the club members (sans Kodaka) moved from the control room to the booth. Kodaka then explained the basis of the game. The game is "Heaven of the East" (Higashi no Heaven) and it uses an RPG style to let the player character fight monsters and depending on the skill and how the player character's actions, different heroines will feel differently about the player character. The player can only visit one town and the ultimate goal is to retrieve a treasure from the dungeon at the outskirts of the town. Kodaka then asked if people will really buy them as Rika explained that the target audience are the veterans. Rika then asked if the others are ready to voice act and upon seeing the nods of their heads, the dubbing session began. Upon hearing the dubbing, Kodaka was rather impressed with the members' acting skills as they fit in rather well. Rika was there skillfully handling the switches of the recording panels with great expertise. Kodaka was seriously impressed with Rika's abilities that he almost forgot that Rika is a pervert. As time passes, everything is going smoothly but Kodaka was a little uneasy when all he can do is to buy drinks at the nearest convenience store he is not doing much. As Kodaka placed down the beverages, he asked if he can help out with anything else as Rika decided to let Kodaka massage her shoulders. Kodaka then agreed and comments that Rika is rather tense. When Rika started enjoying the massage too much, the other club members began to glare at her as Rika tells Kodaka to stop....and asked him to fondle her breasts. Kodaka was not in the least happy to hear that and he hits Rika. The dubbing then continued. Yozora: "You damn sow! I'll use my sword and cut you in two clean halves ! " Sena: "I'll be coming over to your house. Should you refuse, I'll kill you two times, got it ?" Yukimura: "I am at Aniki's service" (Rika then tells Yukimaru that it's "Your" instead of "Aniki") "I am at your service, Aniki" (Rika then considers this is close enough) Kobato: "You know, Fia loves Onii-chan and Onee-chan very very much !" Sena : "Yes ! I love you too, Kobato-chan !!!" Kobato: "You see, Fia remembers everything. So bye-bye Onii-chan, Onee-chan ." Sena : *crying sounds* "Don't leave ! Kobato-chan !!!" Rika: "Sena-senpai, You're annoying." Sena: "I'm sorry." Maria: "Kyu bobobob Dururururu kununununununu....Arrrgh why do I have such strange lines ?! Squid woman would never say these things! Did you tricked me ?!" Rika: "Yes, I did." Maria began to squint. As Kobato began to mock her as Maria said that she wants to be an angel too to which Kobato uses her "Gaurd Skill: Hand Sonic" on Maria. Maria then began to bite Kobato as Kobato asked what is wrong with Maria to which Maria says that she is just getting revenge for when Kobato bite her last time. Kobato then said that it won't work but Maria lept on biting Kobato. Nevertheless, everything was still going on smoothly. Later, Rika nonchalantly tells the members to prepare for the sex scenes to which this confuses the members as Rika says that it's time for Claire's tentacle rape scene. Yozora: "W-wait a minute, what do you mean by that ?" Rika: "By what ?" Yozora: "Y-you know that part! Well.." Sena: "Hey, by any chance is the game...rated 18 and over ?" Rika: "It is." Kodaka: "Don't "It is" us! this is the first time I've heard about this !" Rika: "'' Huh? I didn't mention that ?" All three: "''NO !" Rika: "'' Really? Well, you can ignore the minor details." Yozora: "''How is this minor ?!" Sena : *Sighs* "I'' suspected something from the start. When tentacles showed up in a fantasy setting, most of the time, they would be used for rape''." Yozora: "Like how is that a normal thought process ?!" Yozora then flipped through the pages but upon seeing all of the illicit stories, refused to do it. When Rika tried and tried, Yozora then says that why doesn't she do it. Rika then said that it is fine and began to say that she will have to delete all of Yozora's previous logs and asked Sena to help her with the basic controls. Sena then began to mock Yozora too, saying that she was actually impressed with Yozora's voice acting and says as if Yozora really had no attachment towards Clarie. Yozora, under such pressure finally cracked up. "I...I don't....need you to tell me ''that ! Of course I'm attached to her ! I've put everything into the characters I play. That's how I 'do things ! I AM CLARIE ! NO ONE OTHER THAN ME CAN PLAY THIS ROLE !''" Rika: "That was one fine performance! You had us all fooled! Those feelings are exactly how the real Claire would've felt! Yozora-senpai, you'll act it out for me, won't you ?...Claire's....tentacle rape scene !" Yozora: ''"YEAH ! Ahh ! Dang it !"'' Sena then began to laugh creepily on the prospect of "Yozora's tentacle rape scene". And that's how the filming of the 18 and older scenes began. "Kodaka you go wait outside ! Idiot !" And Kodaka got chased out by Yozora. After two hours, the studio door finally opened as Yozora came out, looking horrible. Yozora: *On the verge of tears* "hehe...It's over...Kodaka. I've....been sullied." Kodaka then tries his best and tells Yozora that she did a good job as Rika complimented Yozora. Sena : *laughing in a more creepy fashion than normal* "Ueh..hehe...Yozora and Kobato-chans's naughty voices...." Kodaka asked what is with Sena since she looks more of a mess than usual as Rika and Yozora actually began to doubt on whether Sena was even acting or was she doing it as if it was real. Yukimura then came and said that she tried her best as Kodaka congratulated her. Yukimura said that when she was acting, she was thinking of Kodaka as Kodaka was unsure how to react to this. Maria: "Onii-chan, Onii-chan. You know, I did a really good job as well! I used my tentacles to taste their faces and rape them hard !" Kodaka to Rika: "You even made Maria do that ?!" Maria: "I don't understand why, but the poop vampire screamed a lot. It was really fun !" Kodaka then went inside the room to look for Kobato as the latter was in a corner on a fetal position with her head held down. Kobato was mumbling on her deep desire to go home as Kodaka said that they are going to as he realized that Kobato was deeply and mentally scarred for life as the dubbing session finally ends. Part 4 “What?! The release was canceled?!” '' Sena asked agitatedly. Ten days after the dubbing session, Rika brought news that caused an uproar among the members of the Neighbor's Club. It seems there was a huge commotion over leaked info that high school students were brought in to work as voice actors. They were rushing to remove the 18-and-over scenes and market it as a for-all-ages release, but since sales forecasts didn’t pan out, they refunded the orders. At the peak of this predicament, a large part of the staff quit, and the company itself went bankrupt. Apparently, all that remained was a single disk intended to be a sample. Rika handed the disk in question to the club members. There was the word “sample” written in permanent ink on it. Knowing their game didn’t sell, Yozora can’t tell whether or not she’s happy with this development, but Kodaka calmed her down by ensuring her that at least it made a nice memory for the club. Kodaka then asked Rika to make sure that the “sample” disk was the censored version with the 18-and-over scenes cut out, since he wanted to try it out. Rika confirmed it quickly, but found it rather weird for Kodaka wanting to play a dating sim on his own accord. Kodaka told her that it’s what he can do to appreciate the club members’ effort. Sena was embarrassed hearing it, but she once again acted tough by telling Kodaka to enjoy her terrific voice acting. ''“If... you’re going to play it, then go for Claire first.” “Huh?” “N-nothing. Just make the most out of the game.” Yozora, once again, was not being honest with herself. Kodaka, from that day on, borrowed Rika’s laptop and played “Heaven of the East”, a former 18-and-over game made by PCO Software. Since the other members were embarrassed watching a game with their own voices in it, nobody disturbed Kodaka as he watched the scenes flicker by. Claire: “You aren’t even worthy of a name. Don’t get in my way. I’ll kill anyone'' who does.”'' Kodaka admired Yozora’s voice as Claire which he found had this bone-chilling effect. He also began to appreciate each character’s voices. Estelle: “You have some nerve to defy me, indeed.” Kodaka found that “indeed” to match Sena too well. He felt a totally different impression from what the dubbing session itself gave. Mary: “Quietly retreat, you beetle.” Kodaka was surprised by Yukimura’s line as Mary. “I... I got called a beetle by Yukimura. Whoa, what am I feeling?” Fia: “Onii-chan, who are you?” With this line, Kodaka found that Fia’s personality fits her younger sister better than her persona, Leysis. Tentacle Demon Lord: "Ja-booom! Gyururururu" "Take this! Fireball!" '' (Winning music) ''"Alright, I beat it!" Kodaka was enjoying the game quite nicely. He found that the game's insanely strong enemies didn't make the game that difficult, but the fact that it's not well-balanced, it made the game pretty hard to get past for someone like him who doesn't play games often. Even so, he managed to get all four heroines, Claire, Estelle, Mary, and Fia to join his party and continued their journey. Claire: "Hmph! Don't stand there and do nothing! Do you have a death wish?!" *''slashing sounds* Estelle: *laughing arrogantly* ''"Lightning Bolt, indeed." '' *electric-type attack sounds* Mary: ''"I will eliminate all the monsters." ''*gunshots* Fia: ''"Are you alright? There! Healing!" ''*healing magic sounds* Tentacle Demon Lord: *splishy-splashy squid sounds* ''"Gya kuu~ gya goo~ go gyoo~!" As the story progressed, the party members, who first kept each other at arms' length, were now becoming closer friends. Furthermore, the game characters are being more and more closer to Kodaka as Kodaka was extremely amazed by the characters. Unlike their real-life counterparts, the game characters are very perfect. They don't vomit, don't spew crude insults when one refuses their wishes, they don't use pathetic teenage slang, don't complain, they don't completely change their characters when talking to one's younger sister and they don't talk to their air-friends either. Because of this, Kodaka firmly believes that the game versions of the club members are much much more alluring. Furthermore, the fact that Kodaka's character name was "HAWK" (his favorite name when playing RPGs) allowed him to empathize with the character more. Kodaka was completely addicted to the game. Claire: "Say, if you don't mind HAWK...the two of us... could head for the next marketplace on our next run...b-because I'd like to look at some new armor.." Kodaka: *Creepy laughter* "Bu-eu B-kehehehe... What are you talking about? Armor? You're almost stark naked. She can't invite me out any other way. The awkwardness makes her so cute. Eku-hehe he." Yozora : "Creepy...what is he smirking at ?" (Kodaka ignored Yozora) Estelle: "Hey, HAWK, would you like to have dinner at my house tomorrow ?" Kodaka: *Creepy laughter* "'' Ue-hehe Okay! I'm definitely up !" Sena: "''H-Hey, Kodaka, are you free tomorrow? Papa said that he wants to meet you again." Kodaka: "Ahh, sorry, I'm expected at Estelle's house that day." Sena: "Hah ?! S-Say, are you okay in the head ?" Yukimura: "Aniki, I have brought you your daily provisions." Kodaka: "Ah-keheha! No, you're supposed to call me "Master", not "Aniki" right ?" Yukimura: "Ani...ki ?" Kobato: "Kukuku. My lowly servant, tis been a good seven days! It's about time you prepare our evening meal for tonight..." *Stomach grumbling* Kodaka: "Ahhh! Sorry, Fia. Onii-chan will get to cooking as soon as possible na ahaha ! Today, I'll be making your favorite dish : Omurice !" Kobato then began to cry as she screamed Kodaka's name (An-chan). As yet another passed, Yozora began to ask if Kodaka is alright since he is beginning to act very strange these days but Kodaka couldn't care less. When even Maria began to ask Kodaka why haven't he prepared her bentos anymore, Kodaka merely called her the "Tentacle demon lord", making Maria cry. Sena: "Hey, Kodaka, cut it out already !" Kodaka : *in a very tranquil and assuring manner* "Don't worry, Estelle, I will definitely....make you happy." Sena : *Blushing* "Ah....Un...I get it, do your best okay ?" (Agreeing with Kodaka) Yozora: (To Sena) "Idiot." Rika then said that Kodaka must have been really tired and tells Yozora that Kodaka will probably be back to normal once he finished the game...or so she hopes. In the end, Kodaka finally managed to beat the game's final boss despite the boss being severely over-powered, it was no match for Kodaka and his teammates' love. Kodaka: "ALL RIGHT !!!!!" Kodaka then finally gets to see the emotional and heartwarming ending (or so he thought) : Claire: *moaning* "'' HAWK.....rougher! Be rougher ! Go deep inside me !" Yozora apparently spits out the coffee/tea she was drinking as what appeared on the screen was a naked protagonist alongside with the heroines indulging in sexual intercourse. Kodaka:" W-WOAHHHH! Claire, Estelle, Mary, Fia! Why ?" Clarie: *Moaning in great pleasure* "''Un-ehhh! Un Un...It's feels so good ! No ! I'm going to cum ! I'm going to cum so hard...I'm CUMMING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Estelle: "It's not fair for you to only focus only on Claire! HAWK, me too! A-Ah! Don't do me so suddenly! No !!!!" Sena : "Wait...What is this ! didn't they take out the sex scene ?!" Rika: "Well, it seems that some were not cut and were left in. Judging from the images, it seems like this is the Harem end, the most difficult achievement. Kodaka-senpai, you must have been very skilled to be able to achieve this on your first try." Yozora: "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR LOGICAL ANALYSIS YOU IDIOT !" Mary: "Ahhh...stop. Master, your ****** feels so good. Please pump lost of fluid into my ******. Aniki." Yozora: "Yukimura, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT THIS IS THE TIME FOR YOU TO BE BLUSHING ?!" Fia: "Onii-chan, Fia has small breasts but I'll do my very best to service you. Use Fia's body to feel as good as you possibly can, okay ?" Sena : "'''YAHOOO! I HEARD KOBATO-CHAN'S NAUGHTY VOICE ! HEY !!! SWITCH WITH ME, KODAKA !" Yozora : *While hitting Sena*"THINK A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE SITUATION AT HAND FIRST, YOU HUGE PERVERT !" Kobato : *while crying* "An-chan saw and heard me !! " Kodaka: "''What in the world is this? Wo...WOAHHHH!!! huh? Eh !? Wa..Wohohohoho Woah, you girls, that's so bold of you! Ehehe Ehehehehe! But, to come at me so seductively...Nah! I can't only pick one! I love each and every one of you! I'll marry all of you !" Yozora: "YOU STUPID IDIOT, KODAKA !!!!!!!!!!" Kodaka : *After getting attacked* "'' Yozora! (Yozora turned off the laptop) Ahhh! You turned off the laptop !''" Yozora: "''Kodaka, forget '''everything you hear and saw just now." Kodaka "''How could I ?" Yozora: *In a terrifying voice* "Well then, It seems that I'll have to make you forget wether you want it or not." Kodaka: "'' Huh? Claire- I mean Yozora? Huh? B-But wait, how ?! The Japanese sword, Koenma? Or not! Wait, it's not even a flyswatter? A-a deck brush ?! Where do you even pull that out from ?!" Yozora: "Don't hate me even if you die........ 'TAKE THIS!! ULTIMATE HIDDEN ATTACK : ''' ''TRUE FIERCELY-DIVINE RAGINING-FIRE '' '''''VOID STRIKE !!!" When Kodaka woke up, he was lying on the sofa as the members were relaxed after seeing Kodaka still being okay as they stared at him with worried looks. Kodaka lied by saying that everything felt like a dream as Yozora said that it is a bad dream indeed (in her gentle voice). Kodaka then said that from now, he will not spend his time in his fantasy but continue his daily activities with the real, yet disappointing members of the Neighbor's Club. Rika then said that Kodaka may want to wrap things up nicely but he just said everything out loud. Ironically, the biggest disappointment was Kodaka himself as Kodaka cannot believe it. Afterward, the game was tightly sealed in the depths of the classroom closet and hence, one of the darker moments of the club activities in the already dark History of the club, came to an end. Trivia * Yuki, who's voiced by Minori Chihara, is based on Yuki Nagato from the ''Haruhi Suzumiya'' series. * Dark cat, voiced by Kusawa Kanako, is based on [http://oreimo.wikia.com/wiki/Ruri_Gokou Kuroneko]. * The game was called "Higashi no Heaven" (en: Heaven of the East), based on the manga series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eden_of_the_East Eden of the East]. * When Rika said "Just as planned," it was a reference to the ''Death Note'' series. * The way Maria was supposed to act like a tentacle demon, along with the anime show "Capture! Squid Woman," are allusions to ''Squid Girl''. * The spells that were used by some characters seem to be based on ''Toaru Majutsu no Index''. * Kobato's character she voiced, who was an angel that lost her memories, was based on Tachibana Kanade from ''Angel Beats''. Similarly, Kobato's voice actress, Kana Hanazawa voiced Tachibana as well. * When Sena tells Yozora to "Die Twenty Thousand times," it is based on the light novel-anime series, ''Mayoi Neko Overrun'''s Fumino Serizawa. Similarly, Sena shares the same voice actress as Fumino. * A short booklet for the drama CD was released as ''Comic Alive'''s July 2011 issue's appendix. Gallery Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Drama CD Illustration.jpg Drama CD case.png|CD's case Drama CDs back cover.png|CD's back cover. Drama CD booklet.png|''Comic Alive'' booklet Category:Drama CD Category:Media